Solve the equation. $51 = 3k$ $k =\,$
Explanation: Divide both sides by $3$ : $ {\dfrac{\color{black}{51}}{3}} = {\dfrac{\color{black}{3k}}{3}} $ Simplify: $ \dfrac{51}{3} = \dfrac{\cancel{3}k}{\cancel{3}}$ $k = 17$